


Цитрусовые

by Vevry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Она снова и снова зарывалась в чужую куртку. Только там, вместе с запахом пота и цитрусовых, она чувствовала себя лучше.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 3





	Цитрусовые

**Author's Note:**

> В основе хэдканон, в котором Лэнс пользуется одеколоном с запахом цитрусовых.

Пидж снова и снова зарывалась в чужую куртку. Только в ней она чувствовала себя лучше. Пахло потом и цитрусовыми. Пахло Лэнсом.

Его не было месяц, а казалось, что прошёл уже год. Или лет десять.

Время тянулось слишком медленно со всеми этими кошмарами и слишком быстро без них. Она уже привыкла просыпаться посреди ночи от жутких образов, мучивших её, и страшного холода, разливавшегося из груди по всему телу. И дыхание перехватывало от осознания…

Лэнс умер.

Она сама это видела. Видела, как лазер попал ему в бок. Видела, как брызнула кровь и насколько изменилось лицо товарища. Видела, как снова и снова пули, одна за другой, пронзали его тело.

А она не могла пошевелиться.

Руки за спиной крепко сдерживали оковы, а прямо над ухом ненавистный голос шептал: «Смотри».

И она смотрела. Плакала, срывала голос и молила о пощаде. Но девушку лишь бросили рядом с изувеченным телом в темницу.

Лучше бы её тоже убили. Так она думала. И тут же отдергивала себя. Ей нужно быть сильной, чтобы спасать вселенную. И только этот резкий запах цитрусовых спасал её от падения в бесконечный кошмар, из которого не было выхода.

Она видела, как строят его статую на Бальмере. Большая и статная, она выглядела даже лучше, чем он был на самом деле. «Герой-паладин, спасший сотни планет и защищавший вселенную до последнего вздоха», — именовалось на табличке. От неё во рту пересыхало, и глаза щипало от слёз.

Напоминание. Ей. Всем. Что он существовал, что он был… и что они не смогли его спасти.

Его лицо снилось ей чаще, чем хотелось бы. Знакомые глаза, брови, губы — всё это вмиг превращалось в красное месиво цветов и крови, и в ушах звенело противное: «Смотри». И только когда в носу щипало от запаха цитрусовых, она могла спать спокойно, не видя никаких снов вообще.

Воспоминания. Они её спасали. Теплые и светлые. О гарнизоне, об их ночных посиделках, о разговорах и первом поцелуе. Она старалась вспоминать каждую деталь, нежно откладывая её в памяти и зарисовывая его улыбку у себя в голове.

Она будет помнить. Пока не умрёт.

В ушах звенит сирена, но она продолжает уверенно вести своего льва. Они вот-вот победят. Ещё немного. Ещё немного, и она сможет отдохнуть, забыться хотя бы на мгновение и уйти от тяжелой ноши героя. 

Она больше не выдержит.

Удар. Еще один. Империю галра так просто не возьмёшь.

Верно, Лэнс?

В груди больно саднит, а вокруг витает запах цитрусовых.

Снова он. Даже не смешно уже.

Ханк что-то кричит в рацию. Широ тоже. Но она не слушает. Пидж устала просыпаться ночами от кошмаров и слёз, устала от цитрусовых, которые, казалось, росли у неё в лёгких, устала страдать и слышать в голове ненавистное «смотри», током пронзающее тело.

Одна жизнь и жизни всех во вселенных. Она уже давно сделала свой выбор. Еще тогда, на том корабле. Вспышка взрыва озаряет её теплым светом.

Обжигает.

Теперь они встретятся. Их души или останки в виде звёздной пыли.


End file.
